digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fusion Fighters
Xros Heart is the protagonists' army in Digimon Xros Wars. Description Digimon Xros Wars (anime) The Xros Heart army is made up of Digimon from many Zones, who all share the desire to free the Digital World from the Bagra Army, and restore the peace it once had. The founding member of the army is Shoutmon, Taiki's official partner, who wants to become the Digimon King in order to protect his friends. Several of his friends from the Green Zone, Ballistamon, the Starmons, Dondokomon, and Jijimon, decide to join Shoutmon on his quest. Later on, in the Island Zone, ChibiKamemon also decides to join Xros Heart after he helps them save his friends from Neptunmon. After being slain in an attempt to break Xros Heart out of a Bagra Army prison in the Magma Zone, Dorulumon's old comrade BlueMeramon asks Dorulumon to join Taiki on his quest to stop the Bagra Army. Having come to terms with his past, Dorulumon decides to finally join Xros Heart, and Cutemon of course joins with him. When Xros Heart comes to the Lake Zone, they soon find the distraught PawnChessmons, whose leader Knightmon has been trapped in a frozen lake and is near death. Taiki rescues Knightmon, and even helps the knights' princess, Persiamon, defend her castle from the invading Bagra Army. In thanks, Persiamon, Knightmon, and the other PawnChessmons join Xros Heart as well. In the Sand Zone, Xros Heart is saved from Blastmon and his army of SkullScorpiomon by the timely intervention of Deputymon. He asks them to help him find the Code Crown, and at one point asks them to fight Pharoahmon, but Taiki realizes that Deputymon and Pharaohmon are testing him, and refuses to continue fighting, earning him the Code Crown. This encourages Deputymon to join Xros Heart as well. Baalmon soon shows up to help Blastmon, who is trying to fight off the Blue Flare and Twilight armies, and attacks Xros Heart. Baalmon and Taiki get trapped in underground ruins by a quake caused by Blastmon, and after being blessed by a strange statue of a goddess, Taiki learns that Baalmon was once part of a sect of warriors for that goddess, and that the sect was destroyed when its members were brainwashed by someone in the Bagra Army. Taiki befriends Baalmon, but once they emerge from the ruins, they find that the rest of Xros Heart has been brainwashed by that same Digimon, who turns out to be Ebemon acting under Lilithmon's orders. Baalmon manages to free the Xros Heart Digimon from Ebemon's control, and together they are even able to destroy him, but Lilithmon fatally wounds Baalmon before he can claim vengeance on her. Pharaohmon appears and reveals that Taiki can use the Code Crown to begin a ritual that can revive Baalmon, but Lilithmon summons her pet Machinedramon and orders him and the army of SkullScorpiomon to attack Xros Heart. The Xros Heart Digimon bravely attempt to fend off Lilithmon's forces, but when Baalmon awakens and sees that Xros Heart is about to die to save him, he forces Taiki to end the ritual and go help his friends. As Taiki rushes off and tries to fight Machinedramon, Baalmon dies; however, just as Machinedramon (as HiMugendramon) is about to claim victory, Baalmon is reincarnated as Beelzemon, and with his help, Xros Heart is able to defeat Lilithmon and HiMugendramon. In gratitude, Beelzemon joins Xros Heart. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Members * Taiki Kudou (Kudo Taiki): The "General" of the army and protagonist of the series. Taiki is an upbeat 7th grade boy who helps anyone in need. He excels in all sports and has a charming personality that wins over humans and Digimon alike, though he has a tendency to overexert himself and pass out. His Digimon partner is Shoutmon and is given the Xros Loader to help Shoutmon Digi-Xros with other Digimon. * Akari Hinomoto (Hinomoto Akari): Acting as the team's peacemaker, Akari is a kind and devoted 6th grade girl, who supports Taiki no matter what. * Zenjirou Tsurugi (Tsurugi Zenjiro): Taiki's classmate and self-proclaimed eternal rival. He is a practitioner of kendo and hate complicating matters. He is good with mechanics and occasionally performs repairs on Ballistamon. He often wields the Rare Star Sword. * Shoutmon * Ballistamon * Starmon and Pickmons * Dondokomon * Jijimon * ChibiKamemon * Dorulumon * Cutemon * Knightmon and PawnChessmons * Persiamon * Deputymon * Baalmon/Beelzemon * Lillymon (manga only) * Sunflowmon (manga only) * Mushroomon (manga only) * OchiMusyamon (manga only) DigiXroses Shoutmon + Star Sword Shoutmon + Star Sword is simply Shoutmon wielding the Star Sword. This is counted as a DigiXros, as it gives Shoutmon an unexpected increase in power. Shoutmon takes this form against Armed MadLeomon and defeats him in one blow. Attacks *'Star Blade': Charges the Star Sword with flaming energy and then releases a cutting shockwave of fire. Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon Dorulu Cannon'Dorulu Cannon is the name that the anime introduces the form as, but its official name is Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon. is the of Dorulumon. This is the Digi-Xros form of Shoutmon and Dorulumon. Shoutmon Star Wheel Shoutmon X2 'Shoutmon X2 is the Digi-Xros form of Shoutmon and Ballistamon. Shoutmon X2 first appears when MadLeomon (Orochi Mode) attacks the kids as they made their way out of the Village of Smiles, and Taiki learns that Shoutmon does not wish to be the Digimon King for himself but for his village. He attempts to attack MadLeomon, but Taiki fakes MadLeomon out with a bungee maneuver, which opens him up for Shoutmon X2 to fire a blast and defeat MadLeomon. When Xros Heart arrives at the Island Zone, Shoutmon and Ballistamon digiXros into Shoutmon X2 in order to fight off a Baguara Army platoon of Gizamon. This time, the Starmons also DigiXros into the Star Axe, which Shoutmon X2 wields. Later on, the Digimon again separately digiXros into Shoutmon X2 and the Star Axe to fight the Bagra Army's Octomon. However, they are unable to breathe underwater until ChibiKamemon comes and DigiXroses with Shoutmon X2 to form Shoutmon X2 Plus. When Zenjirou, Akari, Beelzemon, and Cutemon are separated from the rest of Xros Heart, Taiki sends Dorulumon and Deputymon to find them, but when Kongoumon's forces attack them, Taiki is forced to DigiXros Shoutmon and Ballistamon into Shoutmon X2. Tactimon also shows up to attack Shoutmon X2, but Dorulumon returns with Beelzemon in time to DigiXros to Shoutmon X4B. Attacks * Mac Arrow * Horn Breaker DX * Buddy Blaster: Fires a small but powerful orb of blue energy from its chest cannon. * Arm Bunker: Charges energy into its arm. * Optic Laser: Shoots a large laser beam from its eyes. * Miya Vulcan Shoutmon X2 Plus M Shoutmon X2 Plus M is a DigiXros of Shoutmon X2 and ChibiKamemon, wielding the Star Axe. ChibiKamemon becomes a shell for Shoutmon X2's back. Like a turtle, Shoutmon X2 can retreat into the shell to avoid an attack, and can also breathe underwater. Attacks * Buddy Blaster: Fires a small but powerful orb of blue energy from its chest cannon. Shoutmon X3 Shoutmon X3 is the Digi-Xros form of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon. As an incomplete Shoutmon X3 (missing Dorulumon as its legs and right shoulder), he fights Armed MadLeomon and takes out his chainsaw before reverting back to Shoutmon and Ballistamon. Attacks * Victorize Boomerang: Detaches the "V" on its chest and throws it, using it as a gigantic boomerang instead of a sword. * Three Victorize Shoutmon X4 Shoutmon X4 is the Digi-Xros form of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon and the Star Sword, which is made out of Starmon and Pickmons. He is essentially Shoutmon X3 wielding the Star Sword. Shoutmon X4 appears in Taiki's dream of Xros Heart, where Shoutmon X4 mows down the opposition. When Dorulumon shows up, his appearance causes Taiki to remember the dream. Attacks * Three Victorize * Three Victorize Max Power * Burning Star Crusher * Victorize Boomerang: Detaches the "V" on its chest and throws it, using it as a gigantic boomerang instead of a sword. Shoutmon X4K Shoutmon X4K is the Digi-Xros form of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Star Sword, Knightmon, and the PawnChessmon (White). In this form, Shoutmon X4 gains a cape with Knightmon's emblem and a shield with the Xros Heart emblem, and the Star Sword is enhanced to resemble Knightmon's sword. Furthermore, the drills on its tail and legs change into spikes, resembling the ones the PawnChessmon have on their helmets. Attacks * Burning Star Crusher Shoutmon X4B Shoutmon X4B is the DigiXros of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Star Sword, and Beelzemon. He is the , formed when Beelzemon granted further power to the , Shoutmon X4. The powers of each of his techniques have increased exponentially.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_16.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Shoutmon X4B] When battling GuardiAngemon, Shoutmon X4 gets severely beaten. Beelzemon appears and stops the battle, saying that he doesn't like it when people use power to control others and tells Taiki to DigiXros him so their speed would match GuardiAngemon's. Taiki does so and forms the centaur-like Shoutmon X4B, who easily defeats him but Taiki stops him before Shoutmon X4B could kill GuardiAngemon Attacks * Star's Blade Celestrike: Destroys the opponent with a hail of bullets as it sprints at them, then cuts them right in half. * Chaos Flare: Fires a powerful shot from the Berenjena SDX, in a version of Beelzemon's "Death the Cannon" that has been empowered to the point that it can pierce through mountain ranges. Shoutmon X5 Shoutmon X5 is the DigiXros of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Star Sword, and Sparrowmon. He is the , born when the hearts of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Starmons, and Sparrowmon came together. The , Shoutmon X4, who primarily specializes in ground battles, obtained the power of flight as the ultimate power-up.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_18.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Shoutmon X5] Attacks * Meteor Buster Attack: Runs up to the stratosphere and becomes a meteorite, then rams into the opponent. * Meteor Impact: Concentrates all of its energy into its right fist, thend rives it into the opponent from close range. * Burning Star Crusher * Three Victorize * Impact Laser: Fires a giant, vortex-shaped laser at the opponent. Ballistamon Mush Cottage Ballistamon Mush Cottage is the Digi-Xros form of Ballistamon and the Mushroomon from the Green Zone in the manga. It houses Xros Heart for the night, where its, with its Mushroomon chef, feeds the team dinner. Unfortunately, they are ambushed by Tactimon, and the Digi-Xros is broken. Attacks * Mush Full Course: Cooks and serves a wide variety of mushroom-themed dishes. Ballistamon Sextet Launcher Ballistamon Sextet Launcher is the Digi-Xros form of Ballistamon and Dorulumon. Attacks * : Unleashes its ordinance of six cannons. "Dorulumon + Starmons" "Dorulumon + Starmons" is a DigiXros between Dorulumon and the Starmons, where the Starmons arrange themselves into helicopter blades and attach to Dorulumon's tail. It has not been officially named. "Beelzemon + Starmons" "Beelzemon + Starmons" is a DigiXros between Beelzemon and the Starmons, where Starmon combines with Beelzemon's Berenjena SDX, giving it the power to fire a barrage that can destroy an entire army of opponents. It has not been officially named. Attacks * Meteor Cannon Digimon Slingshot The silver Pickmons, on their own, can DigiXros into an elastic Digimon Slingshot. Starmon and the Pickmons take this form to help Shoutmon take down Pteramon. Rare Star Sword The Rare Star Sword is a DigiXros of Starmon, three silver Pickmons, and the red Pickmon. The silver Pickmons form the blade of the sword, while the red Pickmon forms the tip and empowers the weapon with an aura of flames. Zenjirou often uses this form of the Starmons in order to assist Xros Heart in attacking. Zenjirou uses this sword to destroy Drimogemon. He later uses the sword again while ambushing one of Neptunmon's fleets. He also uses it to try to help dig an escape tunnel Attacks * : Throws the Rare Star Sword like an arrow. * : Performs a slice with the Rare Star Sword. * : Performs a decisive strike with the Rare Star Sword. Star Axe Starmon and seven of the white Pickmons can DigiXros into the golden Star Axe. It uses Shoutmon's mic as its hilt. Starmon and the Pickmons take this form to help Shoutmon X2 take down Octomon. It is used many times in the Island Zone. Star Sword The Star Sword is a DigiXros of Starmon and the silver Pickmons. It is usually transformed straight into the "Star Sword DX", which uses Shoutmon's mic as its hilt, creating a weapon for Shoutmon X4 and its related DigiXroses. Chibick Sword Notes and References Category:Organizations in Digimon